L'arbre de vie
by Pierrot-le-doudingue
Summary: C'est l'histoire des origines que l'on entrevoit entre deux naissances et un coeur brisé, car aucune histoire jamais ne finit. Peut-être comprendrez-vous, sinon ne soyez pas mortifiés, la vie est incompréhensible. R&R, svp.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Pierrot-le-doudingue

Titre : L'arbre de vie.

Disclamer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à la brillante Stéphanie Meyer, excepté…eh, bien, ceux que j'ai créés.

Note : Merci à ma petite copine qui m'a fait découvrir Twilight et qui a imaginé les prémisses de cette histoire…je t'aime, ma lilounette.

Rating : T…on ne sait jamais.

* * *

_Et si, délaissant le fruit de la connaissance, notre Adam s'était tourné vers l'arbre de vie__… déjouant ses gardiens et rencontrant ainsi l'immortalité. _

Prologue

Rosalie ferma les yeux, tandis que ses dents pénétraient la chair douce et délicate de l'inconnue. Si on lui avait dit, une semaine auparavant, qu'elle commettrait ce crime, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Jamais elle ne ferait ça, pas elle. Et pourtant…La jeune mourante laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Le venin se répandait lentement dans ses veines. Des veines si faciles à deviner sous sa peau blanche presque translucide, semblable à du papier de soie. Cette humaine avait l'aspect des très anciens vampires.

Au prix d'un effort terrifiant, elle parvient à lâcher le poignet de la jeune femme. Ce sang était si bon, bien meilleurs que ce que laissait présager son odeur relativement banale. Ses doigts coururent dans les cheveux d'ors de sa victime. Un observateur non averti les aurait prise pour deux sœurs. Le cœur battait si faiblement. Etait-il possible qu'il supporte encore la transformation ? Il fallait hâter le processus. Elle mordit à nouveau, aux endroits stratégiques, injectant autant de venin que possible.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Rosalie ne se trompa pas une seconde sur les pas qui résonnaient dans les escaliers et se retourna, après avoir essuyé le sang autour de sa bouche superbe. Sa sœur la contemplait, stupéfaite. Elle avait pris soin de se décider à la dernière minute, après avoir suggérer une virée dans les meilleurs magasins…histoire d'habiller correctement les deux petits, les deux anges. Alice jeta un regard sur l'humaine qui se tordait de douleur et de rage, sur le petit lit blanc que Carlisle avait installé pour elle.

- N'essaye pas de comprendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire ce très court prologue.

Dites-moi, si vous voulez la suite, sinon je n'aurais peut-être pas le courage de la poster ( Qui a parlé de chantage ?).

Pierrot-le-doudingue.


	2. La petite fée

Voici, le chapitre que j'ai recommencé dix-sept fois ( véridique), avant de parvenir à quelque chose d'à peu près à la limite du convenable...Me tuez pas !

* * *

La petite fée

_Petite fée, pourquoi__ me regardes-tu ainsi ? Moi, je veux plus, simplement plus…Les contes de mon enfance m'ont donné de trop grands espoirs et ce monde sans magie n'a pas su me les ôter… je souffre._

Ashley soupira. Les doigts crispés sur le volant, elle tentait de lutter contre cette torpeur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Ce n'était pas de la fatigue, juste de l'ennui. Tout autour, le monde était si morne. Passé treize ans, son premier amour déchu, elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait ni sens ni but et que rien n'était voué à rien sur cette misérable terre. Ensuite, elle s'était consolée, en se disant qu'au moins sa vie serait dangereuse et pleine d'action. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de mourir jeune et prématurément usée par les excès ?

Puisqu'elle savait que rien n'avait n'importance, elle pourrait boire tout l'alcool du monde, coucher avec des milliers d'hommes, dormir sous les ponts, tester les drogues les plus étranges et les plus vicieuses…Bêtises que tout cela. Où en était-elle aujourd'hui ? Trente ans, chômeuse professionnelle, récemment célibataire. Dans ses poches, il y avait à peine de quoi manger et encore moins de quoi se droguer. Et sa voiture, un vieux taco que lui avait revendu un étudiant fauché, tombait en ruine.

Elle pourrait simplement céder à la torpeur, s'endormir au volant et attendre la suite. Elle ferma les yeux, une seconde mais un instinct plus puissant qu'elle les rouvrit. C'était sa grande malédiction, cet instinct. Aussi mal qu'aille son esprit, sa chair était dotée d'une volonté propre et ne voulait pas mourir. Elle était d'ailleurs capable d'accomplir des exploits, lorsque sa vie était en danger. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était même tournée vers les sports extrêmes, pensant peut-être y trouver sa voie. Mais son corps avait protesté, lui infligeant nausées et palpitations jusqu'à ce qu'elle renonce aux risques inconsidérés.

Ashley voulait juste que quelque chose se passe, que quelque chose…La fée surgit devant le capot de sa voiture. Son pied écrasa la pédale de frein. Il y eu un bruit sec, étrange, comme si elle avait heurté de la pierre. Une forme étendue sur la route, inerte, si petite…Oh, dieu qui n'existait pas, c'était une fillette ! Complétement paniquée, elle ouvrit la portière et se précipita auprès de sa victime. Elle se voyait déjà en train d'expliquer aux policiers qu'elle avait renversé une gosse, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait au volant.

Mais ce n'était pas une enfant, comme l'attestait sa frêle carcasse distendue par l'évidence d'une maternité imminente. Une femme enceinte ! Elle venait de percuter une putain de femme enceinte ! Perdue dans ses longs cheveux d'or, la fée s'agita faiblement, entrouvrant ses petites lèvres pâles. Son visage était maigre et de larges cernes noirs mordaient sur ses joues de porcelaine. Ashley la toucha, curieuse et craintive. Sa peau était si étrange, très douce, fine et translucide, sèche au touché…comme du papier.

- Ne vous inquiétiez pas ! Je vais appeler une ambulance !

- Non…

Ashley sortit son Gsm et tenta de composer le numéro des urgences, avant de se rendre compte que le réseau ne passait pas. Pendant ce temps, l'enfant-mère fut agitée d'une quinte de toux qui projeta des larmes écarlates sur sa robe de soie violette, sale et froissée. Elle essayait de parler, tendait ses mains de poupée pour attraper le téléphone. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ashley fut heureuse d'entendre sa chair parler et lui commander. Rassemblant des forces qu'elle ignorait posséder, elle souleva l'adolescente et la chargea à l'arrière de son épave. Puisque les secours ne viendraient pas à elle, c'est elle qui irait au secours.

- N'aie pas peur, petite ! On va à l'hôpital ! Tout ce passera bien ! Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne se passe pas bien ! Merde, faites que ça se passe bien !

- Non…Répéta l'enfant.

- Je te dis que tout va bien se passer ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever sur ma banquette arrière ! Pense un peu à ton gosse, bordel ! Et à moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de surgir comme ça ! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?!

- J'avais besoin d'aide…

Oh, bravo ! C'était incontestable: lorsqu'on avait besoin d'aide, la meilleure solution était de se jeter sur les roues d'une innocente automobiliste, qui passait par là. Et putain de moteur qui ne dépassait pas les soixante ! Nouvelle quinte de toux. Elle aurait peut-être dû songer à placer quelque chose dans le dos de la gamine, pour lui surélever la tête. Virage, le panneau leur souhaitant la bienvenue à Hanover apparut enfin. Où était l'hôpital, dans cette putain de ville ?

- Eh, fillette ! Tu vis ici ? Où est-ce qu'elle est la grande baraque, celle avec tout les gens qui soignent dedans ?!

- Pas d'hôpital…je dois vois le docteur…

- Et à ton avis, crétine, où est-ce que tu as le plus de chance d'en croiser un ?!

- Doc…docteur…Car…Carli…

- Non, ne flanche pas ! Je te l'interdis !

- Ah !....Docteur Cullen.

Ashley eu à peine le temps de s'interroger sur l'identité de ce foutu toubib. L'enceinte blanche et salvatrice du complexe hospitalier venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle se précipita vers la porte des urgences. Une infirmière arriva immédiatement à sa rencontre, la voyant au bord de l'hystérie. Bredouillant et bafouillant, elle raconta une histoire de fillette enceinte, vêtue de soie violette, qui se jetait sous les roues des voitures, en espérant trouver de l'aide. L'essentiel fut compris et deux infirmiers, munis d'un brancard, se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, dont les portière était restées grandes ouvertes.

Une interne offrit un verre d'eau à Ashley qui paraissait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. La fée poussait de petits cris aigus, comme on la déplaçait avec toutes les précautions imaginables. Par intermittence, elle balbutiait de courtes syllabes inarticulées. La jeune femme y reconnu le nom de ce docteur que la gamine voulait tant voir et attrapa la première infirmière qui passait, pour tenter de se renseigner. Maintenant qu'elle était impliquée, autant se rendre utile jusqu'au bout.

- Le docteur Cullen ? Il travaille bien ici mais son service est terminé depuis une heure…

- Et où est-il ?

- Eh, bien ! Rentré chez lui, probablement !

- La gamine que j'ai amené le connaît ! Elle voulait le voir, alors vous devriez le prévenir.

Impossible de reprocher au personnel soignant de cet hôpital d'être de mauvaise volonté ! Le coup de fils fut immédiatement passé…en vain, personne ne répondait. Ashley se sentait de plus en plus énervée. Une intuition insensée lui soufflait que si ce type ne rappliquait pas, et fiça, elle se retrouverait bientôt avec un homicide involontaire sur la conscience. Excédée, elle exigea l'adresse du fameux Cullen, pensant qu'elle pourrait aller le prévenir de vive voix. Il lui fut répondu qu'on n'avait pas le droit de la lui communiquer.

- Merde ! Vous avez quoi dans les oreilles ?! Il y a une gosse enceinte, qui crache du sang et qui veut le voir de toute urgence ! Alors vous allez me donner cette putain d'adresse, espèce de….

Elle était sur le point d'attraper la malheureuse réceptionniste par le col, pour la secouer comme un prunier. Une main, surgie de nulle part, bloqua son geste. Une poigne froide et dure comme du marbre. Son cœur s'emballa. Sa chair hurlait, lui intimant de détaler. Elle se dégagea vivement, consciente d'avoir déployé pour cela une force exceptionnelle. L'homme la regardait, surpris et inquiet. Le monde vacilla autour d'elle, soudain emplis de sons et de couleurs incroyables. C'était si beau. La torpeur finit par gagner.

**…**

On la soulevait.

**…**

Des draps de coton.

**…**

Une odeur sucrée.

**...**

Des cris. Deux personnes se disputaient, tout près d'elle. La première, une fille à la voix fraîche et musicale, reprochait à l'autre d'avoir ramener quelqu'un, chez eux. L'homme, mis en accusation, tentait de se justifier. Un garçon intervint, exigeant qu'une certaine Rosalie se calme immédiatement. Ashley s'agita légèrement, pour chasser l'engourdissement qui enserrait ses membres. Les trois inconnus se tournèrent vivement dans sa direction.

- De mieux en mieux, voilà qu'elle se réveille ! S'exclama la fille.

Visiblement la beauté blonde aurait préféré qu'elle ne rouvre jamais les yeux. Vraiment, c'était charmant ! Un adolescent de dix-sept, dix-huit ans s'approcha d'elle. Elle aurait pu se dire qu'il était beau, incroyable, absolument captivant et bien plus encore, si…si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement trouver monstrueux. C'était inexplicable. Cet apollon la dégoûtait. Son corps ne se rebellait contre sa présence. Le garçon se figea, stupéfait et… peiné ? Comme pour couper court, à cette scène hautement embarrassante, un hurlement retentit. Un cri suraigu de fillette ou de femme en proie à des souffrances inouïe.

L'homme, resté en arrière plan, se précipita hors de la pièce, qui s'avérait être une chambre. Les murs étaient couvert de poster variés, représentant des groupes hétéroclites et couvrant l'ensemble de l'horizon musical de ces quarante dernières années. Des vêtements féminins traînaient ici et là, ce qui la soulagea. Au moins, elle ne se trouvait pas chez l'apollon infernal. Ce dernier laissa échappé un petit rire, tout à fait hors propos, vu le regard furieux que lui adressa la sirène aux cheveux d'or…

Des cheveux d'or, une peau de porcelaine…Où était la petite fée ?! Le garçon lui lança un regard perplexe. Ashley songea qu'elle devait effectivement paraître stupide avec son histoire de fée…avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait juste pensée. Elle se redressa vivement. Quelque chose clochait dans cette pièce. Son reflet lui apparut dans une glace, posée sur la coiffeuse. Ses cheveux platine, coupés très court, étaient savamment ébouriffés. Quant à ses yeux bleus humides, ils lui donnaient encore un fois l'air d'un cocker battu.

- N'ayez pas peur. Fit le garçon. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

- Waouh ! C'est le genre de phrase qui me rassure vachement, tu sais ! J'étais donc sensé redouter le contraire ? Où suis-je ?

- Chez le docteur Cullen.

- Le mec que la gosse voulait voir…

- Il est en train de s'occuper d'elle. Heureusement, nous avons été prévenu, à temps…grâce à vous.

Il paraissait hésiter sur ces derniers mots, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Soudain, un nouveau cri se fit entendre mais d'une nature totalement différente. C'était un nourrisson ! Le hurlement, d'une puissance sonore démentielle, d'un enfant qui voyait le jour. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle était seule. Elle sortit prudemment du lit et voulut ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, cette dernière était fermée à clef.

* * *

L'enfant était magnifique, comme il se devait, et incroyablement vivant ! Petite chose dodue et braillarde, il se débattait comme un fou entre les mains de Bella. Cette dernière tentait de couper le restant de cordon ombilical, tandis que Carlisle et Edward s'occupaient de la mère. Le sang répandu dans la pièce en interdisait l'accès aux autres membres de la famille. Jasper avait d'ailleurs préféré déserter la maison, suivi de près par Alice et Emmet. Cela faisaient trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas chassé, tout les trois.

- Edward, il me faut plus de suture !

Le plus surprenant, chez ce petit, n'était pas son absence totale de ressemblance avec sa génitrice mais le fait qu'il ait lourdement insisté pour emprunter les voies naturelles. Causant ainsi, de par sa force et sa taille supérieure, des dégâts certes énormes mais qui ne valaient pas l'éventration prévue. Le docteur Cullen tentait d'endiguer l'hémorragie, provoquée par la déchirure périnéale complète et ses complications. Les muscles du vagin étaient profondément entaillés et le bassin brisé en plusieurs endroit.

Bella eut un regard pour la petite créature inerte qui gisait sur un plateau métallique, près de la table d'opération. En naissant, le premier enfant avait traîné son jumeau, derrière lui. Ce dernier pesait à peine un kilo, maigre et fripé. Malgré tout leur effort, il avait refusé de pousser son premier cri. Il lui sembla entendre un hoquet étouffé, venant de l'enfant mort-né. Sans vraiment y croire, elle le toucha et sentit une pulsation irrégulière sous ses doigts. Si faible qu'elle pensa, durant un instant, que c'était le fruit de son imagination.

- Il est vivant ! L'autre petit, il est vivant !

Suivant les instructions de Carlisle, elle s'empressa de le retirer de la plaque de métal froid et de l'emballer dans son chemisier, afin de le frictionner le plus doucement possible. Nouveau hoquet. Un fluide rosé, mélange de sang et liquide amniotique, s'écoula de la bouche du nourrisson qui commença à geindre faiblement.

* * *

Lisez et reviewez....même pour me dire que c'est nul !


End file.
